JEALOUS
by carolineakim
Summary: [TITIPAN FF . .]Baekhyun senang apabila EXO bisa berkumpul ber12. Baekhyun tidak bohong kalau dia senang. Tapi sesungguhnya, dia juga merasa sakit/"Tapi kau tidak tahan dingin.. bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"/"Yang kekasihmu itu aku atau Kris hyung?"/"Aku cemburu karena aku menyayangimu!"/FROM AUTHOR : AERISAL92/YAOI!CHANBAEK/Wanna to RnR?


JEALOUS?

Author :

Aerisal92

Tittle :

Jealous

Genre :

Romance (iya kalo berhasil, lah kalo gagal? :3 )

Main Cast :

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

Byun Baek Hyun a.k.a Baekhyun

Rating :

Aman kok :v

Lenght :

Oneshoot aja lah :v takutnya kalo kepanjangan kalian pada eneg/? :v

Summary :

Hanya tentang Baekhyun yang cemburu karena kedekatan KrisYeol. (Jan bacok gue kalo summary ini gagal :v)

START!

Baekhyun senang apabila EXO bisa berkumpul ber12.

Baekhyun tidak bohong kalau dia senang.

Tapi sesungguhnya, dia juga merasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Waah, EXO – M akan datang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya" balas Suho.

"Aku benar – benar tak sabar bertemu Kris hyung!" kata Chanyeol bersemangat.

Diujung ruangan, Baekhyun menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak suka.

Baekhyun cemburu.

Baekhyun... argh! Yang jelas dia benar – benar tak suka bila Chanyeol berdekatan dengan Kris hyung.

Baekhyun bukan pencemburu sebenarnya.

Hanya saja.. Chanyeol akan terlihat seperti melupakan Baekhyun jika sudah berdekatan dengan Kris hyung.

Baekhyun takut apabila Chanyeol melupakannya.

Baekhyun seperti ini karena ia mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

"HEY! EXO – M SUDAH DATANG!" teriak Jongin yang mendengar suara bel.

Sontak member lain langsung tergopoh – gopoh berlari menuju pintu.

"Luhanniiieee~ i'm coming~" teriak Sehun heboh.

"Yixing~!" Suho teriak cem fangirl lagi nonton konser.

"Kris hyung!" –Chanyeol.

Hati Baekhyun bak tersayat golok/? kesedihan :v

Apakah Chanyeol tak memikirkan perasaannya sama sekali?

Hanya itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Semua member bersemangat untuk membuka pintu kecuali Baekhyun.

Sehun pun membuka pintu,

Dan...

CKLEK.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiriman untuk Byun Baek Hyun" kata seseorang itu.

Baekhyun yang awalnya mukanya pait, jadi sumringah.

Member lainnya cengo.

Dan.. ternyata itu kiriman dari nenek Baekhyun.

Hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Member lain langsung pasang tampang kecewa.

"Selamat ya baek" kata Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" balas Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang asyik melihat – lihat berita di google.

Tentang EXO.

Dan, ChanBaek.

Mereka kagum dengan ChanBaek shipper.

Shipper mereka sangat jeli dalam melihat moment/skinship.

Bahkan skinship yang mereka lakukan secara tak sengaja, shipper mereka tau.

Fans mereka amat cerdas mengamati moment. (Secara, CBHS gitu loh :v )

"Kau tau Baekhyun, shipper kita amat cerdas" kata Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku setuju. Mereka amat jeli" –Baekhyun.

Saat asyik – asyiknya, mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan bunyi bel rumah.

Chanyeol bangun dari kasur dengan terburu – buru.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata benar, yang datang adalah EXO – M.

Baekhyun merasa kesal.

Chanyeol benar – benar melupakannya.

"Chanyeol, kau ingat dimana aku menyimpan susu strawberryku?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yan sedang berbicara dengan Kris.

Namun Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya.

Baekhyun merasa sedih.

.

.

.

Malam ini pembagian kamar.

Baekhyun sangat berharap dia dan Chanyeol bisa sekamar dengan Chen.

Tapi pupus harapan Baekhyun saat mengetahui Kris akan sekamar dengannya dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil bantal – bantalnya serta selimutnya.

"Kau mau kemana Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Aku ingin tidur disofa saja hyung" kata Baekhyun senyum terpaksa.

"Tapi kau tidak tahan dingin.. bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" tanya Kris.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja dia tidur disofa kalau dia mau" kata Chanyeol.

PRANGGG!

Hati Baekhyun pecah berkeping – keping.

Chanyeol tak peduli lagi padanya.

KrisYeol masuk kedalam kamar.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan badannya keatas sofa.

Dia menangis.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya EXO ada pemotretan untuk majalah.

Dan sehabis pemotretan, EXO – M akan kembali ke China.

Tapi ini yang tidak Baekhyun sukai.

Jika formasi EXO ber12, maka ia akan berdekatan dengan Tao lalu Chanyeol dengan Kris.

Dia ingin sekali mengubah formasi ini menjadi seperti :

Kai – Soo – Min – Chen – Chanyeol – Baekhyun – Luhan – Sehun – Kris – Tao – Lay – Suho

Formasi itu jauh lebih baik menurutnya.

.

.

.

Sehabis pemotretan yang menyiksa batin Baekhyun, akhirnya EXO – M kembali ke China.

"Baekhyunnie?" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menggubris, ia masih fokus pada i – padnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Byun Baek?" kali ini Chanyeol memanggilnya ada keras.

Tapi tak berefek.

"BYUN!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar – benar kaget.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa" –Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Yang kekasihmu itu aku atau Kris hyung?"

"Tentu saja kau"

"Aku tak percaya"

"Kau kenapa sih? Jangan membuatku bingung"

"Jadi kau sama sekali tak sadar? Kau lebih senang didekat Kris hyung daripada didekatku. Kau bahkan melupakanku"

"Baekhyun.. kenapa kau cemburu? Tidak biasanya"

"Aku cemburu karena aku menyayangimu!" kata Baekhyun tegas.

"Maafkan aku.. aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu"

"Percayalah.. hanya kau satu – satunya yang kucintai #eaakk" –Chanyeol :v

"Maafkan aku juga yang terlalu cemburu padamu"

"Tidak.. teruslah begitu, aku senang kau cemburu. Tandanya kau benar – benar mencintaiku bukan?" –Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Halo, Carl disini. FF ini punya temen Carl ^^ Dia nitip disini. Yang baca, langsung reviewnya ya! Biar temen Carl dan Carl seneng, wkwk. Silahkan diberi saran dan apalah apalah. Yang penting Review :)

Karena jujur aja, Carl belom sempet baca ffnya, hehe.

.

.

 _Sign_ ,

 **[AUTHOR]** _Aerisal92_

 **[POSTED]** _CarolineaKim_


End file.
